


Job Application

by LunaPura



Category: Halt and Catch Fire, Lee Pace - Fandom, joe macmillan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaPura/pseuds/LunaPura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate goes for a drink after some engineer came to her class and asked everyone to fill in  CV.<br/>Since she had a bad day, she didn't take it serious and just scribbled down some things before giving it to the men.<br/>Though she never expected to see one of them again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Application

**Author's Note:**

> Could become part of a series

“Bartender,” Joe slides his empty glass over the counter towards the man “Care to refill?”. The man only looks at the other and shakes his head, he’s never going to make it home if he continues like this. Yet he fills another glass and slides it back, only for it to be stopped halfway.  
“Ah, a bourbon. Just what I need after a long day.”  
Joe looks up to see who dared to keep him from his drink, rather surprised when he sees a young woman taking a sip of his glass, “I ordered that drink”.  
She looks at him with a smirk playing on her lips, “And I had it first”. She takes another sip of the glass before placing it down, “Besides, you’ve had enough.”

Never has someone spoken to him in such a careless way, or at least not without getting what he asked for. Yet, this was a whole different situation. The person who said it wasn’t a man, nor someone he could easily get under the table with just his look and posture. No. This person was a young woman who didn’t seem to care that she’s drinking someone else’s drink or the fact that he was looking at her rather annoyed, “I have had enough when I, myself, think I’ve had enough. Not when someone claims to know it.”  
She turns her head for a moment, shrugs and turns back to his drink “You look like some important businessman, with your suit and way of acting. Why would someone like you, drink this much without a good reason?”.

“You don’t know me, nor my problems. I have reason enough to drink.” Joe stands up and walks to her.  
“Everyone has reasons to drink, but that isn’t what I said.” She looks him straight in the eyes “I said a GOOD reason”. She must have seen the confused look in his eyes because she continues, “You look smart, or at least capable enough to fix problems that cross your path. So why would you drink instead of solving them, getting them out of your way?” She looks up again, meeting his eyes with hers.  
Joe isn’t sure if it are her emerald eyes or the way she acts towards him, that make him sit down next to her and extend his hand “Joe MacMillan”.  
She smiles and turns her head away for a moment before looking back at him to shake his hand, “Cate”.

“No last name? Just Cate?”  
Her laugh fills the air and she shakes her head, “Last names only matter to people who think themselves to be more important than others. Or to people who think they can’t make it without” she winks at him and passes his now half empty glass.  
He takes his glass in his hand, “How is your knowledge of computers?”.  
“Computers?” now it was her turn to look confused, “I know enough. Why?”.  
Joe drinks his glass empty, puts it down on the counter with the money he owns and pushes a paper towards her “See you tomorrow with a filled in cv”.  
He was about to turn around and leave when she grabs his arm, “Who said I need a job?”.  
He turns back to look her in the eyes, “The long day, the paper hanging partly out of your jacket, your hair that’s a mess and the way you act towards people who DO have a job. Like they have no problems they cannot fix.” Cate pushes the paper further in her jacket and looks away from his gaze, only for her chin to be lifted up to let her face him once again “8 o’clock, prompt.” Joe turns to leave, only to be hold back at his arm.

“You already have my cv, from earlier today.”  
He shakes his head and turns back to her, “A binary code doesn’t count as ‘filled in’. Besides, it wasn’t that hard to figure it out. Basic stuff, not too difficult.” Joe raises his eyebrow at her, “Why take the trouble of translating ‘You’re wasting your time’ when you’re not interested?”  
Cate sighs deeply and meets his gaze with a grin plastered on her face, “For the same reason why someone would drink away his non-existing problems”. She hadn’t finished her sentence for long or Joe’s lips were on hers in a passionate kiss. Her eyes widen in surprise but are soon closed to enjoy the moment. This didn’t go unnoticed by Joe, who slowly pulls her with him to a room in the back. Once inside, she’s pushed against the wall as his hands quickly find their way up her body, pulling her blouse up whilst her hands, in turn, try to unbutton his belt. Just as Cate wants to open her mouth to say something, she’s immediately silenced by his lips capturing hers feverishly. Time ticks by as clothes cover the tiles on the floor and moans in passion fill the air, none of the other customers aware of what was happening in the back.

After what seemed like hours, Joe withdraws himself and closes his pants again, breathing heavily. “This doesn’t mean you have the job” he manages to say between his pants.  
Cate herself, managed to get dressed again and smirks at him, “This doesn’t mean I even want the job”. Not giving Joe the time to react, she exits the room, leaving him confused behind.


End file.
